Dulce compañía
by Iku cSwan
Summary: Cuando la vacante para Manager queda libre, Isabella Swan no duda ni un segundo en luchar por esa oportunidad. Lo que no sabe, es que su mundo perfecto y ordenado se desmoronará desde ese instante. OS


**Sumary: Cuando la vacante para Manager queda libre, Isabella Swan no duda ni un segundo en luchar por esa oportunidad. Lo que no sabe, es que su mundo perfecto y ordenado se desmoronará desde ese instante.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo la trama es mía.**

**Advertencias: Contiene lemmon, abstenerse de leer si no te gusta o no tienes la edad.**

**Categoría: M**

**Beta: Pulpi Mortensen, beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

**facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction/**

**Autor: **

**fanfiction: Iku cSwan**

**Facebook: Iku Diaz**

**Nº de palabras:**

**Personajes: Bella-Edward**

_Ángel de mi guarda_

_Dulce compañía_

_No me dejes solo_

_Ni de noche ni de día_

_Las horas que pasan_

_Las horas de día_

_Si tú estás conmigo_

_Serán de alegría_

_No me dejes sola_

_Sé en todo mi guía_

_Sin ti soy chiquita_

_Y me perdería_

_Ven siempre a mi lado_

_Y tu mano en la mía_

_¡Ángel de la guarda,_

_Dulce compañía!_

La suave calidez de la mañana me despertó justo antes de que mi despertador sonara. Hoy entraba a las nueve, no tenía que abrir el hotel. Pero no era cualquier hotel, era el Atlantis Bahía Real. Ese hotel era más que lujo, el capricho y el sueño de cualquiera pero, obviamente, no todos podían acceder a él. Aunque para mí tenía mucha más importancia que eso. Desde que era una niña me sentía atraída por ese hotel. Era como si él y yo tuviéramos un magnetismo especial. Nada se comparaba y fue de ese modo que comencé con tan sólo dieciséis años a trabajar como las chicas de los recados. El estilo vanguardista que lo rodeaba me tenía fascinada. Según mi padre, había nacido para crecer y brillar en ese hotel. Lamentablemente mi padre me abandonó un día en el que se internó a la mar con la intención de pescar pero la marea estaba demasiado bruta y no escuchó razones. Ni de los peligros que corría. Terco como él solo. Todavía me costaba superar su pérdida. Evitaba pensar en él.

Con treinta y cinco años seguía trabajando en ese hotel como una de las mejores recepcionistas que tenía el hotel. Y no lo decía yo sino Garret, uno de los peces gordos del hotel. Pero hoy era un día muy especial para mí… Los años pasaban y yo no podía seguir siendo una simple recepcionista. Quería más, mucho más. El tiempo pasaba y con ello las arrugas aparecían, aunque me conservaba bastante bien ya he visto cómo al llegar a los cuarenta los despidos en los mostradores eran más que evidente. Chicas nuevas. Normalmente rubia de ojos azules. Yo cada día estaba más cerca de esa edad aunque me doliera admitirlo. Es así de sencillo. Necesitaba el ascenso a gerente del hotel. Con la jubilación de Patrick al día no dudé en luchar por ese puesto. Los requisitos eran cualidades de responsabilidad, saber manejar personal y experiencia. Sabía que cumplía todo ello. Lo más difícil era un proyecto sobre la empresa donde debías sugerir iniciativas o diferentes formas de ampliar e intensificar los beneficios de la empresa. Estuve muchas noches sin dormir por un tiempo de dos semanas hasta que lo acabé. Era totalmente agotador trabajar en las mañanas y tardes para finalmente acabar la noche igual. Pero confiaba en conseguir el puesto. Sabía que debido al poco tiempo que tenía, pocos eran los que lo intentaban. Bueno, lo que me tenía tan segura es que Garret casi me había asegurado el puesto. Confiaba en él, era un buen amigo. Nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo. Solía tener muchas reuniones de negocios en el hotel.

Había presentado el proyecto la semana pasada, me había ido muy bien. Estaba muy segura de cada una de mis conclusiones. Amaba este mundo, incluso vi a algunos de los accionistas de la empresa muy contentos. Hoy al fin dirían quién adquiriría el puesto de trabajo. No es necesario decir que era un manojo de nervios. Necesitaba acceder sino no sabía que iba a ser de mí.

No podía perder mi trabajo. Lo necesitaba. El trabajo se había convertido en mi vida. Me apasionaba el hecho de que mi profesión ayudara a que las personas tuvieran las vacaciones de su vida. Y quién no las tendrían, el hotel era más que lujo…, el trato y la profesionalidad de cada uno de los trabajadores. En un ambiente tan maravilloso como Corralejos. Las dunas coloreaban el paisaje haciéndolo de ensueño. Las vistas sobre la Isla de Lobos donde la diversidad de especies autóctonas era apreciable desde la distancia. Las aguas cristalinas del Atlántico te sugerían una paz y una tranquilidad increíble y si a eso le añadimos el hecho de que Fuerteventura es una isla poco poblada. Es bastante usual encontrarte a solas en medio de esa maravilla.

Me puse un vestido que simulaba ser una blusa rosa palo con una falda lápiz color negra. Unos zapatos beige de tacón que complementaban perfectamente el atuendo. Me quedaba como si fuera una segunda piel moldeando mi figura.

Tomé un taxi hasta el hotel, mi apartamento se situaba cercano al hotel pero al tener que ir tan bien arreglada, no me podía permitir el lujo de ir andando.

Entré en recepción y fue una sorpresa impresionante encontrarme a Garret allí. Parecía como si me esperase aunque cuchicheaba con mi compañera Leonor. Ella me consideraba su amiga, pero para mí el uso de ese término involucraba sentimientos y eso era algo que no tenía. Nos llevábamos bien, bromeábamos de vez en cuando pero hasta ahí.

No entendía qué era lo que hacía aquí. Se supone que sería Felix quien diría la noticia sobre el ascenso. Algo dentro de mi cuerpo me informaba que las cosas no serían como yo lo pretendía. ¿Acaso he valorado excesivamente mi trabajo y no es así? NO. Aseguraría que estaba perfecto, el mismo profesor de la universidad me revisó el proyecto y aseveró que el análisis era perfecto, mucho más de lo que me pedían realmente.

Caminé despacio hacia la recepción, acomodando el bolso en mi cajón, que funcionaba de taquilla.

—Bella, tengo que… —dijo Garret, pero antes de terminar la frase Felix, el director y mayor pez gordo, se encontraba llamándome para que le acompañase. Miré a mi amigo con cara de ¿qué está ocurriendo?, pero tan sólo bajó la mirada con ¿culpa?

No entendía qué era todo esto. Caminé a buen paso hacia los ascensores donde el director me esperaba. Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa. Se encontraba serio cuando él siempre había sido una persona jovial. No comprendía de qué iba esto. Respiré profundo antes de adentrarme en el ascensor. No podía ser tan terrible.

Los minutos se me pasaron eternos… Nunca se me había hecho tan largo el camino hasta los despachos. El silencio mataba y la tensión se podía cortar. Caminé detrás de él sumergida en mis pensamientos. Caminé hasta el centro de la estancia quedándome parada allí, esperando una invitación para sentarme.

—Tome asiento Isabella —murmuró mientras se servía una copa—. ¿Agua? —preguntó hacia mí.

—Sí, estaría bien —respondí con la voz un poco seca de los nervios.

—Lamentablemente no soy portador de buenas noticias para ti y créeme que me gustaría decirte que tienes ese puesto, pero sintiéndolo mucho no es así —afirmó serio pero con ojos amigables. Siempre me había tratado bastante bien, incluso en la distancia. Fui asimilando sus palabras. No tenía el puesto. La verdad es que no podía entender, las personas que se presentaban al puesto no se enteraban de nada. El turismo era mi terreno… Todos mis estudios giraban en torno a eso. No había forma de que no cumpliera los requisitos al completo.

—Siempre te he admirado… Tienes una fuerza asombrosa para mantenerte fiel a tus decisiones, aún aquí diciéndote todo esto no te he visto bajar la cabeza. De veras quisiera no darte esta noticia, pues sé lo excepcional que eres, siempre lo has sido, pero bueno…, hay alguien que tiene mayor capacidad que tú y mayor experiencia. Con su edad ya ha efectuado su trabajo con bastante éxito. Lo siento, niña, sabes que tienes tu puesto al frente —aseveró él, pude notar el cariño en sus palabras pero eso a mí no me servía de nada. Fue al oír sobre mi puesto de recepcionista que me quedó más que claro que mi esfuerzo había sido en vano. Me maté literalmente por ese proyecto para que nada resultara.

¿Otra persona mejor que yo? Tan sólo la idea me repugnaba, pero nada como mi ego herido ante tales palabras. No podría ser del hotel. Era imposible. El coraje me quemaba por dentro hasta producirme un ardor en la garganta producto del intento de reprimir todas las blasfemias que se apoderaban en este instante de mi mente.

—Bien, ¿desea algo más, señor? —susurré desolada por esta realidad que me quemaba. Sentí el impacto de su mirada pero no me importó. Era imposible no transmitir el dolor y el daño que me había ocasionado. Pero tampoco dejaría que sintiera lástima por mí. No lo permití cuando papá murió, menos lo sería hoy.

—No, Isabella. Puedes retirarte —suspiró en voz alta, le agradecí el hecho y salí de allí. No pudiendo creérmelo. Ahora tocaría ser dura. Hablarían y me criticarían. Estoy segura que todo el hotel lo sabía menos yo.

Apreté el botón de ascensor, justo se encontraba en mi planta vacía. Los grandes espejos que se encuentran al fondo me demostraron mi imagen. Ojos verdes tristes y húmedos, mi semblante era pálido y sin expresión. El sonrojo natural había desaparecido y mis labios estaban secos. Inspiré para luego deshacerme del aire. Malditas ilusiones, ya sabía muy bien que no eran buenas. ¿Y ahora qué? Continuar en lo mismo de siempre porque ya no tendría posibilidad de ascenso, más cuando el hotel limitaba demasiado esa posibilidad. Cerré los ojos un instante, hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Salí del ascensor como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. No dejaría que nadie me viese alicaída por esto. Estaba deseando conocer al idiota que se metió en mi camino.

La tarde se me hizo un infierno. Notaba las miradas en mis espaldas. Cosa que no era nada agradable.

—Bella, mañana hay que entrar a las ocho y media. Nos presentan al nuevo gerente —dijo Leonor con miedo a mis espaldas. Asentí a sus palabras mientras tomaba mi bolso para ir a casa. No le respondí, estuve fría la mayoría del tiempo.

Caminé sin rumbo por la carretera. No entendía la razón por la que la vida era tan injusta. ¿Qué podría tener ese individuo que no tuviese yo? Conocía el hotel a la perfección, también a los trabajadores. Sabía los puntos fuertes y débiles, ¿qué haría mejor que yo un extraño?

Cementerio.

Me adentré en él. Tanto tiempo sin venir a verle. El trabajo ayudaba a olvidar mi pena. Tantos años y no consigo superar el daño.

Charlie Swan.

Me senté sobre la tumba mientras mis ojos se nublaban. Hoy, primero de agosto, se repite el día que te fuiste y te metiste a la mar. No cumpliste la promesa. Tenía veinte uno. Estaba en tercer año de grado, había regresado apenas hacía dos semanas de Gran Canaria, donde asistía a la facultad ante la imposibilidad de hacerlo aquí. Le rogué tantas veces que no saliera de pesca pero no hubo manera de retenerle.

—Hola papi, mucho tiempo. Lo sé. He perdido la oportunidad de ganar ese empleo… Tal vez no soy yo quien deba brillar ahí. Se siente tan frío, papá, sin ti, tan solo. Sabes, papá, me preocupé tanto por calmar mi corazón, que me olvidé de mí y ahora soy patética. Con treinta y cinco años me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada. ¿Puede ser algo más bochornoso? Te quiero papi.

Despacio regresé a casa. Hoy me había dado cuenta de tantas cosas. En un día tan especial como hoy, no estaba preparada para que me dijeran que no era suficiente para lo que tanto me había esforzado. Mi trabajo se volvió mi mundo cuando el dolor y la soledad me azotaron. Mi papá que era lo único que tenía en la vida, se había ido y no regresaría nunca. Ningún familiar al que acudir y claramente nadie que consolara mi pena. ¿Acaso quedaba otra cosa que seguir para delante? Lo hice, sí. Pero siendo la más estúpida, porque no pensé en más que ahogar la pena sin valorar lo que quería. Ahora con esta edad, no sabía hasta qué punto podía enmendar mis errores.

Tirada en la cama lamentaba cada cosa. Cada detalle. No sabía qué me esperaba en la vida, pero era consciente de que había perdido a personas maravillosas por estúpida. Si tan sólo hubiese dejado de pensar únicamente en lo que pasaba en mi interior, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, pero quizá no sería yo.

.

.

.

El nuevo día había nacido. Las cosas estaban mejor. Tenía que buscar el modo de conseguir un puesto de trabajo más estable en otro lado. ¿Cuánto duraré en este?, ¿cinco años?, algo más quizá. No podía verme en la calle sin nada. Estaba sola, todo dependía de mí.

Encima hoy me restregarían delante de mis ojos a la persona que me robó mis sueños, aunque quizá también me abriera los ojos sin quererlo.

Una falda lápiz con una blusa blanca de manga corta a juego con un colgante bonito. Unos tacones negros que dejaba mis uñas rojas a la vista. Después de mucho tiempo me miré al espejo y me sentí bonita. No como un ser mecánico que tiene todo organizado. A pesar de los años las arrugas no estaban muy presentes, no niego que tenía señales del paso de los años pero mi piel no había sufrido mucho impacto todavía. Y mi cuerpo era generoso, pero con un abdomen plano.

Di un suspiro, tal vez podría intentar salir este fin de semana.

Con esa nueva intención en mi mente salí a empujones de casa, pues sabía que, de seguro, el día no sería nada fácil. Eran las ocho y veinticinco cuando llegué al hotel. Muchos de los empleados más importantes se encontraban allí. No era de extrañar pues eran los que recibirían las órdenes de la nueva adquisición del hotel. Coloqué mi bolso en el sitio de siempre. Garret se encontraba junto a Felix, ambos me miraban desde la distancia. Desvié la mirada jugando con un bolígrafo que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Pronto, el gran señor realizó un gesto para que hiciéramos un pequeño coro para la presentación de ese individuo.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió, no podía creerme lo que estaba viendo. El señor tan profesional del que me habían hablado no era otro que un muchacho de unos ¿veinticinco años? Y tengo que creerme que este niño es mejor que yo. Bueno, no tiene pinta de enchufado, sus formas eran muy humildes para ser un ricachón.

La frustración me quemaba. No entendía por qué no podía ser yo la que estuviera en su lugar. Negué con la cabeza y aguanté este paripé.

—Ella es Isabella Swan, a mi criterio una de las mejores profesionales del hotel —afirmó Felix muy cerca de mí causando que mirara hacia donde provenía la voz. Al tenerle más cerca pude ver esos orbes mirándome con curiosidad. Sus ojos eran verdes claro, pero la intensidad de su mirada causaba que fuera complicado apartar la mirada. Sus pómulos estaban marcados y sus facciones eran duras. Parecía haber mucha determinación en su forma de proceder, como si estuviera habituado a todo este espectáculo.

Su mirada me aturdía así que vi más interesante observar mis uñas. No entendía por qué me observaba como si fuera un objeto misterioso que desea descifrar. Para mi suerte, veinte minutos después todo este circo acabó.

.

.

.

Estábamos bastante liados esta mañana. Muchas llamadas en busca de información sobre los precios y demás, lo que en ocasiones derivaba en que traspasáramos las llamadas a reservas. Claramente nuestro hotel se dirigía a un cliente adinerado y de buen poder adquisitivo, pero en ocasiones, debido a ciertos descuentos podíamos tener, clientes no tan ricos pero tampoco pobres. Más bien un nivel medio alto.

—Leonor, vas a ir por las reservas —dije mecánicamente mientras abría el programa para añadir los nuevos huéspedes, además de próximos eventos, pero al girarme la vi bastante liada dando datos por teléfono. Bloqueé la pantalla con la clave y salí a buscar los datos. Antes lo hacíamos mediante un programa pero, al haberse descubierto la existencia de infiltrados dentro de los dominios del hotel que estaban accediendo a esta información, tuvimos que empezar a hacerlo a la antigua.

—Hola Mike, tienes los eventos del mes junto con las nuevas reservas —saludé con la misma, no me gustaba ausentarme de mi lugar de trabajo, al contrario de mi compañera que buscaba cualquier escusa para escabullirse.

—Claro preciosa, ahí las tienes sobre la mesa como siempre. Que milagro tenerte por aquí —dijo con ese tono baboso que tanto me fastidiaba, que se podía esperar de un mujeriego de lo peor.

—Bien, gracias —susurré mientras tomaba la agenda antes de salir por la puerta pero pude oír como decía para sí mismo "siempre tan fría".

Seguí caminando a buen paso, olvidando sus palabras. No tenía caso pensar en ello. Pero tremenda sorpresa me llevo al encontrar al señor Masen esperando frente al mostrador de la recepción. Éste estaba solo, ¿dónde se habrá metido esta estúpida? ¿Cómo se le ocurre abandonar así la recepción? Rápidamente caminé hacia mi lugar haciendo como que no lo he visto, pero al levantar la vista puedo ver que está molesto. Bastante, diría yo. La verdad es que no es para menos, va contra la normativa dejar la recepción así de desolada. Ni siquiera fue capaz de sugerirle a Erick, el botones que estuviera al pendiente.

—¿Qué hacía fuera de su lugar de trabajo, señora Swan? —preguntó en un tono de voz que no me gustó para nada. Quien se creía que era el tipo para hablarme de ese modo, ¿el todopoderoso o qué? ¿Señora?, perdona, sé que tengo mis años pero tampoco es para que lo diga de ese modo.

—No estaba fuera de mi puesto de trabajo, sino llevándolo a cabo —dije en un tono bastante cínico pero me importaba bien poco. Nunca nadie me había controlado menos lo va a hacer un novato como éste.

—Explíquese —ordenó el idiota. Me cabreaba que un niñato me tuviera que mandar a mí. Y lo peor es que no me quedaba de otra. No tenía alternativa.

—Fui a buscar las reservas de las próximas semanas con los eventos del siguiente mes —respondí evasiva. Me asqueaba tener que tratarlo, pero al notar como relajó su postura al saber el motivo no me lo ponía fácil. El muchacho era muy guapo… Creo que jugaba mucho a su favor haber ascendido tan rápido en este mundo.

—¿Y su compañera? —preguntó nuevamente pidiendo saber sobre su paradero. Me limité a hacer un gesto de hombros. No sabía ni me interesaba.

—Quizá pueda usted ayudarme, necesito saber qué tipo de tareas se llevan a cabo en la recepción del hotel, programas que utilizan para llevar a cabo sus tareas y sobretodo la razón por la que tienen que ir a buscar las reservas.

—No puedo darle esa información, política de privacidad de la empresa —dije con desgana. Podría facilitársela de buena voluntad, pero obvio que no sería yo quien lo haga. De mi parte le dificultaría su adaptación todo lo que pudiera.

—Soy su superior, señora Swan, le pido respeto —aseveró indignado por mi mal trato. Tal vez era una cabrona de las grandes pero me era inevitable. Más cuando la impotencia me podía.

Coloqué mis cascos sobre mis orejas mientras respondía a una nueva llamada del día. Dejándolo ahí con su frustración.

.

.

.

Mi jornada de trabajo había acabado y daba gracias a ello. Creo que no soportaría los celos que me entraban cuando veía a cualquier trabajador ayudándole a su incorporación. No tenía ganas de regresar a esa casa vacía. Caminé por la playa internándome en medio de las grandes dunas. Quería encontrar un sitio para pensar. Me senté tras una de ella quedando parcialmente escondida. Me sentía avergonzada por mi comportamiento de hoy, sabía que no era su culpa. Capaz ni siquiera era consciente de lo que me había hecho.

Cogí en mi mano un puño de arena sintiendo como se deslizaba por ella. Lo volví hacer una y otra vez, conseguía relajarme y alejarme de todo mi tormento. Quizá debería marcharme por un tiempo fuera. Tenía dinero para tomarme unas vacaciones.

Una intensa mirada provocó que saliera del ensimismamiento en el que me encontraba. Al verle ahí mirándome como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio. Me levanté al instante, tomé mis zapatos para irme de allí, ni en mi instante de paz podía dejarme tranquila.

—No entiendo el motivo de su odio —reprochó nervioso. Me giré hacia él.

—No le odio, digamos que no me simpatiza —respondí mirándole pero no me esperaba encontrarlo en traje de baño. Tenía rastros de humedad. Su cuerpo se encontraba muy trabajado. Se notaba que dedicaba parte de su tiempo a ejercitarse. Por un instante puede perder mis ojos entre su maravilloso cuerpo. Pronto me recriminé por ser tan idiota. Es un niño tan sólo. A duras penas habrá salido de la universidad.

—No se vaya, no quise importunarla —afirmó mientras adelantaba su camino hacia la playa.

¿Por qué me tiene que tratar bien? ¿Por qué no puede ser un borde pretencioso? La educación con la que se dirigía a mí me contrariaba, provocando cosas que no entendía.

Seguí caminando para tomar un taxi a casa, no tenía caso continuar aquí para seguir pensando en él.

.

.

.

Estando bajo la ducha, no podía evitar rememorar su cuerpo. Era tan perfecto. Su espalda ancha pincelada con pecas y lunares dándole un tono tan seductor a su piel. Pareciendo tan atractiva. Luego su torso se veía tan duro… Me preguntaba si se sentiría igual que como se veía. Sus muslos y piernas eran fuertes pero lo mejor era ese señor culo tan provocativo que te dejaba sin aliento.

Maldita sea, ¿se puede saber qué estaba pensando? Sólo es un niño, creo que ahora más que nunca debo salir en el fin de semana.

.

.

.

Miércoles. Salí con esperanza de ir de compras en la tarde, hoy sólo trabajaba media jornada pues venían las chicas de prácticas, pero al ver a Felix allí esperándome, supe que el día no iría tan bien como pensaba. Le seguí directamente conocía sus señales como nadie. Pude escuchar pequeños cuchicheos.

—No quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de ayer… Es vergonzoso que el chico tenga que ir en busca de Garret porque nadie le da respuesta —aseveró muy agitado y molesto—. ¿Queda claro? —preguntó forzando una respuesta a su reclamo de actuación.

—Sí, señor. Muy claro —respondí después de que encontré mi voz.

—Tú padre era un gran hombre, tal vez demasiado testarudo, pero dudo mucho que hubiese querido ver a su lucecita así —afirmó con ternura provocando lágrimas que no pude contener. Intentó consolarme pero no se lo permití, me rompería demasiado. Mucho tiempo sin el calor de un abrazo.

—Tómate el día libre, has esas cosas de mujeres. Un spa o lo que veas —me ordenó juguetonamente pero no tuve las fuerzas para contradecirle.

Me prestó el servicio para lavar mi rostro y retocar el maquillaje. Aun con él, mi aspecto era deplorable, daba un poco de pena verme así. Es asqueroso sentir lástima de uno mismo. Sabía que los cuchicheos no tardarían desde que saliera del hotel.

—Isabella, el chico no contó nada, pero sabes que para este viejo nada es imposible… Podrían ser amigos…, salir —sugirió de pronto dejándome anonadada con sus palabras.

—Pero si es un niño —respondí alertada por lo que proponía.

—La edad sólo es un número, y sabes que un alma puede crecer antes que un cuerpo —dijo Felix dejándome un tanto inquieta por esas palabras.

—Tus palabras son inquietante... ¿Qué es lo quieres decir realmente? —pregunté de frente, tanta palabrería filosófica no estaba hecha para mí.

—Piénsalo, niña —musitó tan sólo, abandoné la estancia no comprendiendo bien lo que quería dar a entender. Al llegar a recepción pude ver como Leonor ponía al corriente a Edward de toda el asunto. Lo que se supone que debí haber hecho yo. Quizá y todo ya el cobrizo sabría el motivo por el cuál no me agradaba su compañía. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto salí del hotel tomando el taxi que ya se encontraba allí para mí.

Fuerteventura no era muy concurrida... Fui a un centro de talasoterapia que se encontraba cercano a mi casa y tenía de todo. Un nuevo corte de pelo, con la manicura y finalizaría con un masaje de chocolate.

—Bueno días —saludé a la chica tras el mostrador.

—Buenos días, ¿tiene cita? —preguntó sin mirarme siquiera. Vaya maleducada. Fuerte fastidio de gente que no sabe hacer su trabajo bien.

—No —contesté algo borde por la situación, ya me temía que no me iban a atender.

—Eres la recepcionista del Atlantis, ¿no? —afirmó una morena que parecía simpática. Asentí mecánicamente—. Que pase después de la señora que tengo dentro, Tanya —ordenó sin alzar la voz viendose respetable. Me senté en una de las butacas, no sabía que fuera tan famosa.

La tarde pasó amena con la morena llamada Alice, en muchas ocasiones me encontré riendo por sus comentarios. Lo primero que me dijo fue que amaba el hotel donde trabajaba, por suerte hace años ganó un sorteo y estuvo una semana.

—Me acuerdo de ti, cuando te vi imponías mucho pero el trato fue genial siempre pendiente de las necesidades del huésped.

La verdad me halagó que dijera todo eso si hacía tanto tiempo que había ido. Era muy simpática y sin darme cuenta me vi disfrutando el momento.

—Oye, ¿qué harás este fin de semana? —preguntó mientras caminabamos hacia la recepción del local.

—Estaba pensando en salir a un pub cercano a la playa —contesté algo sorprendida por su pregunta.

—Podríamos salir juntas Si quieres. Me caes bien y podríamos ser amigas —casi cantó totalmente emocionada con la idea. La verdad es que también creía ciegamente que podíamos llegar a serlo. Nunca había congeniado tan bien con nadie como con ella.

—Entonces nos veremos delante del hotel el sábado —afirmé a la vez que le entregaba la trajeta de débito a la chica.

—Perfecto —aseveró muy entusiasmada.

Contenta y como nueva salí del local de regreso a casa. Sólo tal vez podía hacer algo para que las cosas cambiaran, pero ahora tenía claro que eso solamente estaba en mi mano.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me sorprendí canturreando y silbando. Me duché con una nueva perspectiva de futuro en la que dejaría de lamentarme de mis errores y comenzaría a actuar para lograr mi felicidad.

Me maquillé intensamente antes de tomar el bolso y salir.

Leonor no había llegado todavía, lo que significaba sin duda que vendría tarde. Ella siempre tan especial. Lo hacía como una vez a la semana, me preguntaba cómo es que no la habían puesto en la calle.

—Buenos días, Isabella —saludó caminando hacia el mostrador con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro, que no pude evitar responder. No entendía como me trataba así con lo borde que había sido.

—Buenos días —correspondí el saludo.

—Parece estar muy contenta hoy —apreció observándome con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

—Sí, desconozco el motivo —comenté siendo consciente de que me había vuelto a tratar de usted. Lo miré intentando comprender un poco su forma de proceder. Pero reuyó mi mirada al momento. ¿Acaso le imponía? No podía ser cierto.

—Me gustaría saber si su compañera habitúa a faltar o escabullirse de su puesto —dijo en tono profesional supongo que al sentirse intimidado.

—No acostumbro a fijarme en el trabajo que me es ajeno pero sí, ella es escurridiza; de todas formas, siempre mantiene su trabajo al día —concluí sobre su pregunta.

—¿No le molesta? —cuestionó mirándome perplejo.

—¿Debería? —contraataqué dejándolo en silencio, pero no pretendía acosarlo ni nada por el estilo.

—Es lo usual sin duda —respondió antes comenzar a retirarse.

—Puedes tratarme de tú, no soy tan mayor —le dije ocasionando que se volteara.

—No, no lo es —corroboró con un tono sorprendido.

—Quisiera disculparme por mi actitud del otro día, no fue la más adecuada —comenté sinceramente. Nunca había sido tan borde como ese día.

—Está bien —susurró antes de desaparecer para comenzar el día de trabajo. Supongo que tendrá mucho, más habiendo un evento dentro un mes. Un grupo de amigos se reunía aquí. Y no era cualquier grupo sino golfistas profesionales. Los eventos es el trabajo más complejo de un manager tiene que organizar todo, aparte de que tiene que dirigir a todo el equipo profesional del hotel.

La mañana pasó muy rápido como siempre. Con un hambre voraz caminé hacia el restaurante del hotel. Me senté en una mesa cerca del enorme ventanal, casi podría decir que era mi lugar.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan. ¿Qué desea para hoy? —saludó Tom tan alegre como siempre.

—Una tapa de chipirones estará bien —comenté sonriente. Hoy me saldría de la línea.

—Perfecto, se ve hermosa hoy estando tan contenta —me alagó Tom, negué con la cabeza mientras le hacía gestos bromistas para que siguiera a lo suyo.

—¿Puedo acompañarla, Isabella? —cuestionó Edward sin haberme dado cuenta de que estábamos en el mismo lugar.

—Sí, claro —respondí algo sorprendida.

—¿Comes siempre aquí? —preguntó algo nervioso, buscando empezar una conversación.

—No…, a veces almuerzo un sándwich especial de los que hace Leah. Son una delicia —dije entusiasmada. Me encantaba todo lo relacionado con el cáterin, me estaba planteando hacer un curso universitario de un año en esa especialidad y probar suerte.

—Habrá que probarlo entonces —afirmó con los ojos expectantes. Sonreí por su gesto, se veía lindo—. ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando aquí? —preguntó nuevamente con curiosidad.

—Prácticamente toda mi vida, comencé con dieciséis siendo la chica de los recados… Luego, fui a la universidad y aquí estoy —dije de forma muy resumida.

—¿Puedo preguntar por tu inicial poca simpatía? —dijo sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Digamos que me hice demasiadas ilusiones con tener el puesto que tú tienes —confesé en voz baja, era un poco vergonzoso.

—Lamento eso, sé que tienes la capacidad para ello… He visto como los clientes buscan que los atiendas tú… Al igual que tú, desde que era un chiquillo estuve en un hotel y nunca he visto nada igual. Eres una profesional excepcional —susurró en voz baja como si una confesión así no debiese ser escuchada por otros. Su mano rozaba la mía, dándome un toque delicado e íntimo. Era difícil para mí escapar del embrujo de su mirada. La presencia de Tom provocó que nos distanciáramos percatándonos de que habíamos creado un ambiente íntimo y propio sin habernos dado cuenta.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió en un silencio cómodo. Pero mi mente no dejaba atrás el hecho que cualquiera no se hubiera tomado tan bien lo que le había confesado. Menos valoraría mi trabajo de ese modo. Sin darle más vueltas me despedí educadamente para regresar a mi puesto pues, conociendo a mi compañera, no duraría mucho ahí.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes anteriores al sábado de la fiesta pasaron muy amenos. Acostumbraba a comer en el restaurante en compañía de Edward, con el cuál hablaba de temas triviales. Me encantaba su compañía, pero también admitía que me atraía. Demasiado, diría yo. Y eso me preocupaba, pues él no dejaba de ser un crío en comparación conmigo, pero desde que aparecía ante mis ojos todos esos pretextos desaparecían de mi mente.

Frente al espejo ya vestida para salir de casa, entusiasmada por una salida como hace mucho que no lo estoy, no podía evitar pensar en él. No podía negar que me gustaba. Lo hacía y lo peor es que no era sólo el cuerpo que presentaba, me encantaba sentarme hablar con él. Me sentía tranquila dejando por un instante tanto dolor y tristeza.

Ayer tuve para mí la imagen más caliente de la historia. Verlo subido en una tabla de surf surcando las olas del Atlántico fue maravilloso. Sus movimientos eran tan certeros. Se veía tan sexy ondulando su cuerpo para conseguir el equilibrio y mantenerse en pie sobre la tabla. Pero lo peor había sido al verle salir con la tabla en los brazos mientras el agua corría a través de su cuerpo perdiéndose en los confines de su figura. Creo que por un momento seguí la trayectoria de las distintas gotas agua.

Pronto me di cuenta que debía parecer estúpida, yo era una vieja en comparación con él. No tenía oportunidad alguna con él, pero al ver como distintas chiquillas de su edad lo miraban al igual que lo había hecho yo, provocaba que me sintiera como una degenerada.

Con un vestido azul de tirantes a medio muslo, con algo de escote y parte de la espalda al descubierto y unos zapatos de tacón bellísimos salí de casa para encontrarme con Alice. Eran las diez de la noche. Cuando llegué ya la morena se encontraba allí, veía como me buscaba desesperada. Salí del taxi con cuidado no quería tener un accidente esta noche. Desde que estuve a su lado me saludó con un beso tomándome de sorpresa.

Llegamos al pub hablando de las trivialidades de la semana. Me contó de sus días en el spa y de lo agotador que era, pero que lo amaba con locura. La escuché tranquilamente, parecía tan sincera, normalmente cuando hablaba con la gente terminaba detestándolas pues sonaban tan falsas y no me gustaba que se juntaran conmigo por puro interés.

—Dos cubatas —pedí después de que acordáramos qué beber. Tomamos las bebidas y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones repartidos por el lugar. Bebí un trago y se sintió pleno. Tanto jodido tiempo sin salir. El ambiente se sentía genial..., no estaba demasiado aglomerado. Eso me gustaba bastante me desagradaba tener a todo el mundo rozándose conmigo. En mi recorrido pude ver como un chico rubio tenía los ojos sobre mi amiga.

—¿Le conoces? —le pregunté enseguida pues se notaba que el chico estaba más que interesado.

—Es Jasper, estuvo esta semana en el spa —cuchicheó para mí como si fuera a oirle con la música a ese nivel de volumen.

—¿Te gusta? —cuestioné al mismo tiempo aunque viendo que la forma en que le miraba era la misma. Era hasta estúpido la misma pregunta.

—Es guapísimo —indicó con los ojos brillantes.

—Ve y aprovecha la noche —dije en su oído a la vez que la empujaba y le picaba un ojo.

Pronto comenzó una canción. Adrenalina. Amaba esa canción, era hora de divertirme un poco. Con mi cubata en mano me fui contoneando hasta la pista de baile. Esta canción era tan caliente. Meneaba mis caderas... La música pronto actuó como afrodisíaco, provocando que olvidara los años que tenía encima. Bailé incentivada por la caliente voz de Ricky Martin. Ese hombre era un bombón, sabía que muchas darían lo que tienen y más para poder tirarselo.

_Es que tu cuerpo es pura adrenalina que por dentro me atrapa me tiene al borde de la locura._

Pronto sentí como una mano ascendía por a curvatura de mi trasero hasta rodear por completo mi cintura sintiendo al completo el cuerpo de ese desconocido, pero lejos de tomar distancia y encararlo seguí bailando sintiendo cada tramo de su anatomía pegado a mí. Su torso se notaba duro y musculoso. El recorrido de sus poderosas manos a lo largo de mi cuerpo me ponía loca. Cuando la excitante y caliente canción acabó, volteé para saber la identidad el hombre pero no estaba. Había desaparecido. Molesta y decepcionada por ello fui a la barra por otra copa.

—Madre mía, Bella, pensé que realmente te desnudaría frente a todos. Semejante bombón —afirmó Alice con una risita tonta que provocó que riese.

—¿Le viste? —cuestioné interesada a lo que ella desvío su mirada hacia la orilla de la playa donde un hombre se encontraba sentado de cara al mar.

Le piqué un ojo a Alice y marché en su busca aunque ella me indicó que parecía culpable. Quité mis tacones y los tomé en mis manos para caminar hacia él sobre la arena. No comprendía por qué se me hacía el chico demasiado conocido.

—¿Edward? —me aventuré a preguntar cuanto estuve a su altura, mi voz debió de sorprenderle pues pegó tremendo brinco antes de levantar la vista—. ¿Puedo? —pedí sentarme a su lado.

—Sí, claro —afirmó dubitativo. Realicé malabares con mi cuerpo para sentarme sin mostrar nada indebido.

—¿Disfrutando? —pregunté intentando comprender lo que ocurrió ahí dentro.

—Sííí —respondió alargando demasiado la "i", lo que me dio a entender que estaba bastante tomado.

—No deberías tomar tanto —aconsejé sin darme cuenta.

—¿Ahora vas a hacer el papel de madre, Isabella? —se mofó mientras reía débilmente.

—Supongo que no —susurré no sintiéndome demasiado bien con sus palabras.

—¿Cuándo supiste que querías trabajar en el Atlantis? —preguntó con la vista en el horizonte.

—Desde siempre supongo, mi padre era pescador así que era habitual para mí estar en la playa. Soñaba con trabajar en el hotel, era la única cosa clara que tenía en la vida —relaté nostálgica sin ser consciente de la información que revelaba.

—¿Le conozco o le he visto por aquí? —cuestionó curioso.

—¿A quién? —devolví la pregunta sin saber a qué se refiría.

—Tu padre —susurró pero al entender su pregunta dolió. Mis ojos se humedecieron un poco, no entendía por qué no se iba de aquí ese dolor que me laceraba como el primer día.

—No, ya él nunca volverá —musité queriendo esconderme detrás de mi máscara fría, pero eso ya no funcionaba. Sentí su mirada en mí pero la rehuí no quería la pena de nadie.

—Sé lo que se siente, como se te desgarra el alma por la pérdida. Oh la soledad, sí, definitivamente eso es lo peor pues ¿acaso alguien puede ocupar su lugar? Dime, ¿alguna vez le has llorado verdaderamente y no en momentos de debilidad? —interrogó duramente esperando la respuesta, pero las lágrimas caían sin control. Desesperada, no quería escucharle. No querías saber nada de ello. Quería olvidar.

—No lo has hecho, ¿verdad? Es por ello tu forma de actuar, lo odias por haberte abandonado... Lo odias tanto que ese veneno te quema por dentro y lo pagas con el resto... Te corroe pero lo tienes que dejar ir, merece descansar y lo sabes —aseveró con una voz tan oscura y certera que me daba escalofríos, aunque no sé si lo que verdaderamente temía era el hecho que describiese como me estaba sintiendo interiormente. Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza queriendo arrojar a la basura sus palabras. No quería recordar, no lo haría. No me obligaría a afrontarlo. Pero tanto reprimir no fue bueno y la oscuridad me atrapó.

.

.

.

Desperté en una habitación de hotel con una angustia enferma en mi alma. Al sentarme pude verle tan sólo en unos boxer de cara al ventanal que daba al mar. Pareció notar mi mirada pues se giró hacia mi observándome. Noté en ese momento que ni el vestido ni el sostén estaban en mi cuerpo. Agradecí a la sábana que me cubría.

Se sentó cerca de mí, acarició mi cara para luego llevarla junto a su pecho y darme un abrazo cálido.

—Tienes que dejar que marche, perdónale —susurró ocasionando que cerrara con fuerza mis ojos.

—No le odio, él es mi papi —musité tristemente.

—Permíteme ayudarte, Isabella —suplicó intensamente mirándome a los ojos.

—Yo... —intenté decir algo pero tampoco sabía qué podía decir sin ser más patética de lo ya era.

—Estoy aquí, puedo ser lo que desees..., tu compañero, tu amigo o..., tu hombre —dijo mirándome con intensidad.

Toqué su rostro con suavidad y delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo que se rompiera o se esfumara. Se veía tan hermoso con ese rastro de barba en su cara. No entendía por qué hacía todo esto.

—¿Por qué? —susurré débil, no entendiendo cómo una noche de supuesta diversión había derivado en todo esto.

—A mí me hubiese gustado tener lo que te estoy ofreciendo cuando mis padres murieron en ese accidente cuando tenía veinte. Me quedé sin nada, no te tengo pena ni nada de eso, pero entiendo y comprendo tú dolor. Sólo quiero hacértelo más llevadero… Dejarte ver que tienes una vida por delante. Lo añorarás cada día de tu vida así como lo hago yo pero es hora de seguir…, de vivir cada momento sin planificar nada. Permíteme ayudarte, Isabella —confesó de un modo tan intenso que no pude evitar que mis ojos se mojaran. Parecía tan sincero y, ¿acaso eso no era lo que yo quería? ¿Sentirme algo mejor aquí dentro?, ¿que este enorme peso que me lastima se mitigue aunque sea un poco?

—No quiero lastimarte de ningún modo, me conozco lo suficiente para saber que meto la pata muy a menudo sin darme cuenta de ello —me sinceré de mis temores, pues él en unos pocos días se había ganado mis pensamientos y eso era algo. De ninguna manera quería causarle mal.

—No lo harás, confía en mí… Por cierto, la morena estaba preocupada por ti, me dio su teléfono para que la llamaras o le hablaras por whatsApp —me dijo tan seguro que no pude más que creerle. Me acosté en la cama tomando mi móvil para escribirle, no estaba del todo bien para dar muchas explicaciones. En otro momento sería.

Sentí como la sábana se movía por mi espalda dejándola al descubierto. Un dedo cálido acarició mi piel mientras le otorgaba una respuesta rápida a Alice diciéndole que estaba bien y que pronto quedaríamos y le contaría todo. Sentía que era de lo más confiable.

Su dedo no había sido suficiente sino que ahora eran sus manos abarcando la fina piel de mi espalda.

—¿No tuviste suficiente anoche toqueteando mi trasero que vienes a buscar más? —comenté como si nada mientras dejaba el móvil sobre el mueble.

—¡Oh! Averiguaste eso, bueno que querías si te pones a moverte de ese modo tan caliente, no soy de hierro. Y ahora estás media desnuda en mi cama, no esperarás que me quede impasible ante eso, ¿no?

—Es tu culpa, tú me quitaste la ropa —casi grité al sentir su cuerpo acomodado sobre el mío, sintiendo su aliento en mi cuello. Su calidez me ponía tremendamente nerviosa y provocaba que mi sangre se calentara demasiado. Sentí como sus manos acariciaban con dificultad mi abdomen.

—No vi nada, soy muy honrado. Menos a una preciosa mujer en apuros… Me gusta más escucharla gemir por mis caricias, ya sabes, orgullo masculino

—¡Edward! —afirmé alertada por donde estaba llevando la conversación.

—Shh… muñeca, déjame cuidarte, mimarte, verte, tocarte… —musitó en mi oído mientras continuaba con sus caricias. En algún momento de la conversación dejé de escucharle más cuando comenzó a intercalar besitos húmedos en mi cuello dejándome ansiosa por más. Maldita sea, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez. Mi cuerpo estaba muy sensible. No era justo que me tentara de esta forma, no podría resistirme, más cuando tenía grabado en mi retina la forma tan morbosa con la que bailamos delante de toda esa gente.

—Edward, no está bien, eres… Yo —intenté decir pero sus múltiples chupeteos en mi cuello sólo lograban que dijera incoherencias.

—No soy un niño, permíteme demostrarlo nena —suplicó en mi oído mientras empujaba su masculinidad contra mi trasero. Sentirlo tan duro sólo ocasionó que gimiera y que asintiera, rindiéndome a sus caprichos. La estorbosa sábana fue despegada lentamente de mi cuerpo como si me estuvieran torturando.

Noté como giraba mi cuerpo hasta que quedó boca arriba. Mi cuerpo semidesnudo quedó ante sus ojos. Tragué visiblemente nerviosa. Sus ojos parecían que estaban viendo el agua por primera vez en la vida. Se veían pletóricos, deseosos, pero se tomaban su tiempo para observar cada detalle. Mis bellos se ponían de puntas dejándome la piel erizada. Mis labios se habían secado pero al instante fueron humedecidos por la cálida lengua de Edward que se internó en mi boca saboteando al completo todo su interior. Me recorría, me tocaba… Era duro pero pronto la premura se le pasó para dar paso a un beso delicado.

—Eres un pecado, Isabella, un pecado sólo para mí —musitó sobre mis labios. Con una ternura especial recorrió mi rostro de sinuosos besos que me acaloraban y me sobrecogían. Fue inevitable para mí el cerrar los ojos y dedicarme a sentir. Era tan hermoso como se sentía. Mi piel hormigueaba allá donde sus labios trazaban dibujos inexplicables o jugaban de un modo morboso.

Sus besos descendían por mi cuerpo dejándome sin aliento, mi piel temblaba y ardía por las caricias de su lengua. No podía más que retorcerme en la cama mientras me preparaba para el siguiente paso, su boca rodeó mi pezón para llevárselo a la boca y chupar con fuerza para luego juguetear tontamente con su lengua húmeda. El observar cómo lo hacía me ponía más frenética. Siguió el mismo protocolo con el otro, ocasionando que gimiera de desesperación por su tortura. Descendió entre dulces caricias que me enloquecían e inquietaban por el enorme sentimiento que creaba en mi interior. Nunca nadie me había tratado así. Sentí como con cuidado jugaba con mi ombligo a la vez que bajaba con calma mis braguitas. Sus caricias se perdieron despacio en mis extremidades inferiores. Anhelaba tanto que satisfaciera este fuego que me quemaba y que me impedía el pensamiento.

Sus labios recorriendome, abarcándome, calmándome, bebiendóme... Todo era tan sublime que no podía más que centrarme en las sensaciones que mi cuerpo sentía. Sin evitarlo me retorcía contra sus labios tentadores que me mataban despacio notando como me tensaba ante la proximidad del éxtasis, un climax que llegó sorprendentemente rápido ante el pequeño pellizco que le dio a mi seno.

Sonrojada y con mi respiración bastante alterada abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Edward mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa. Le sonreí de vuelta un poco embobada por la sensación post-orgásmica.

Sus labios chocaron con los míos en una danza lenta y calmada. Las prisas quedaron a un lado. Sólo el cuidado y el conocimiento mutuo actuaban. De repente, fui consciente como el cobrizo se internaba en mi interior despacio, notando como mis pechos se enterraban en su definido torso. Mis paredes se abrieron cediéndole espacio en mi interior. Sentí como le fue complicado internarse en mi cavidad; joder, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Un año y medio, quizá dos.

Sentí la fuerza de su mirada y le miré directamente. Sus orbes estaban oscuros como el carbón y ahí caí en la cuenta de que para él debía ser el cielo mismo. Sus labios estaban secos mientras pequeños jadeos se le escapaban de esa boca que era el pecado mismo. Sin controlarme pasé mi lengua por ellos, hidratándolos, para luego aferrarnos a un beso feroz.

—Mierda Isabella, estás jodidamente apretada —gimió antes de comenzar a moverse despacio, pero no era suficiente para él, subió la intensidad de las estocadas provocando que gimiera de gusto. Maldito hombre, para ser un chiquillo sabía manejarse. Si no fuera porque en ocasiones lo había visto dudar, pensaría que tenía una experiencia del carajo.

Mi cuerpo iba a su encuentro, necesitaba más. La intensidad subió y el ritmo de este chico era desorbitante. Me volvía completamente loca, su dichoso miembro martillaba una zona en mi intimidad que me hacía ver las estrellas de lo rico que se sentía. Nublaba mi vista, fui conciente de como medio se sentó con su miembro aún en el interior de mi cavidad, sus manos tomaron mis pechos masajeándolos al mismo tiempo que salía y entraba de mi interior generando que gritara, sacando toda la euforia que provocaba en mí. Dulces pellizcos sobre mis cumbres ocasionaba que pequeñas chispas golpearan mi piel inflamando mi botoncito. No me quedaba mucho para llegar al orgasmo y podía jurar que el cobrizo no debía quedarle mucho más. El delicado toque sobre mi clítoris causó que me rompiera en mil pedazos, a la vez que sentí como me llenaba.

Jadeante no podía recordar haber sentido nunca nada como esto. Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y con la diversión brillando en esos orbes esmeralda que tanto me hinotizan.

Negué con la cabeza a la vez que me reía por todo... No sabía por qué me daba la sensación de que se había propuesto desestabilizar mi vida y la verdad es que no se lo iba a impedir. Era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

Un mes después.

El tiempo a veces podía ser una tortura como podía correr rápido y veloz. Este último tiempo en su compañía todo ha ido a contrareloj. Todo por este hombre que ha vuelto mi mundo una noria de emociones. Cada día era único. Precioso. Con nuevas experiencias por descubrir. Quién me diría a mí que con mi edad aprendería a hacer surf y lo practicaría diariamente como si nada. Y la verdad es que amaba ese deporte, me transporta provocando que me sienta liberada, como nueva. Olvidándome del mundo, de todos los problemas.

Este mes me ha mostrado una nueva yo, una que deja de lamentarse por el pasado y comienza a vivir un presente lleno de aventura y diversión. Donde he disfrutado de todo lo que Edward me ha ofrecido desde su compañía hasta los placeres más primitivos y oscuros que existen. Feliz, sí que lo soy y no pienso dejar que nadie me empañe mi trocito de cielo, porque tarde he comprendido que vale la pena seguir adelante, luchar contra el mundo cruel e injusto que nos arrebata todo lo que queremos. Todo no ha sido dicha, hubo momentos duros pero hoy también comprendo que eran necesarios y acepto que si ese hombre no me hubiera llevado al límite tampoco lo hubiese afrontado.

Siempre tratando de huir.

Despedirme de mi papi fue la cosa más dolorosa a la que he tenido que afrontar, pero mi corazón está mejor ahora. Realmente le debo tanto a ese chiquillo que se ha convertido en mi confidente, incluso en mi conciencia por algunos momentos, pero también puedo asegurar que yo soy lo mismo para él.

Ahora, esta noche, necesitaba todo mi apoyo. Era su primer evento dentro del hotel y aunque tenía mucha experiencia en ello, estaba nervioso. Le entendía, pues esto marcaría un antes y un después, la presión era demasiada dentro de un hotel tan importante.

Pero ponía mis manos en el fuego por él. Todo lo preparado era espectacular, diría que perfecto. A mí, como recepcionista, me tocaba dar la bienvenida a los invitados, ya que a mi compañera la habían dejado fuera por su tendencia a la impuntualidad.

Vestida con un vestido rojo fuego de encaje y plegado totalmente a mis cuervas, ocasionaba que me viera sexy. Me costó una barbaridad, pero definitivamente me enamoré de él. Unos tacones negros bastante altos que estilizaban mi figura provocando que mis piernas se vieran divinas. Bajé del taxi más que decidida a dar guerra esta noche. Para mí era más que trabajo, era la parte que más amaba de mi carrera. Me satisfacía como nunca estar aquí.

Al llegar, percibí a lo lejos a Edward que se encontraba al otro lado de la estancia comprobando que todo se encontraba a la perfección. Desde el sonido hasta la iluminación, el cáterin y todo lo relacionado con los empleados. Tomé mi posición en la entrada mientras visualizaba, una vez más, la cadena de dorado que brillaba en la habitación dejando maravillado al todo el personal. Pronto la noche dio paso y con ello los invitados a los que les daba la bienvenida y les deseaba una feliz noche. Era sorprendente todo el _glamour_ que desplegaba el hotel, además de las caras de sorpresa de los invitados. Hoy por hoy, acepto y afirmo sin problemas que nunca habría logrado algo como esto.

Una vez todos los invitados estuvieron dentro de la sala de eventos cerramos las puertas. Tan sólo pudiéndose abrir desde dentro, con el fin de evitar que alguien indeseado accediera al hotel. Pude ver como Edward saludaba a los invitados teniendo una charla amena, que seguramente tendría mucho que ver con la preparación del evento. Mi trabajo en la noche había acabado y según el cobrizo, tendría que disfrutar hasta que, sobre las dos de la mañana, diéramos la despedida a los más rezagados, cosa que haríamos juntos.

Tomé una copa de champagne mientras visualizaba todo desde fuera, era magnífico. No pude evitar sonreír sintiéndome muy orgullosa de él. Lo había logrado, podría asegurarlo. El modo en el que lo acaparaban decía mucho de ello. Apenas caminaba unos pasos y ya lo rodeaban, también percibí como lo miraban y le coqueteaban las señoritas de la gran sociedad. ¿Y cómo no lo iban a hacer? Si ese hombre es excepcional, hermoso en toda su naturaleza. Un hombre, sí. Se había encargado de demostrarme lo que era. En ocasiones me lo demostraba nuevamente cuando por alguna razón creía que lo había olvidado.

—Que crueldad esta, de ver a tan esplendorosa dama tan sola —afirmó un joven con mi edad aproximadamente, rubio oscuro y unos ojos tan claros como el azul del océano.

—Muy gracioso —musité riendo por las ocurrencias, sabía muy bien como de galanes era la gente rica.

—Emmett Cullen. ¿Y usted, bella dama? —se presentó el hombre.

—Isabella Swan —dije satisfaciendo su curiosidad.

—Maravilloso evento, ¿no cree? El señor Masen realizó un trabajo excepcional sin duda — comentó suavemente mientras percibí como admiraba el entorno.

—Sí que lo es —corroboré a favor de mi jefe.

—¿Le conoce? —cuestionó curioso, pude notar cómo se iluminaban sus orbes.

—Claramente, es mi superior —respondí sabiendo que era la respuesta que haría que desplegara sus encantos. Había un deje de decepción en su mirada.

—Señor Cullen, ¿le apetece un baile? —sugirió una dama cortando el tenso silencio.

—Discúlpeme, señora Swan —se excusó el idiota. Señora su abuela.

—¿Te diviertes, nena? —me preguntó esa voz que era mi favorita en el mundo. Me moría por abrazarle pero no era momento.

—No lo llamaría diversión precisamente —afirmé girándome hacia él. Pude notar su semblante serio—. ¿Va todo bien? —cuestioné no sabiendo que le ocurría.

—Por supuesto, estás hermosa… Todos los hombres de la sala te miran con un descaro que me sorprende debido a su posición social —alegó con el mismo semblante. Mi chico estaba celoso.

—Cosas tuyas, de todos modos sólo tengo ojos para uno y para mi suerte es uno más humilde que esta panda de ricachones —susurré picándole un ojo de la forma más disimulada posible.

—Más te vale, cielo —se despidió él con una de sus sonrisas torcidas. A mí también me molestaban todas esas niñas detrás de Edward, pero el conocimiento de que él no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención me satisfacía tanto que podía obviar un tanto mis celos.

La velada pasó sin contratiempo, entre pequeñas sonrisas a la distancia. Despedimos a los invitados, para luego Edward darle la enhorabuena a toda la plantilla por el buen trabajo realizado y desearles una buena noche.

Me dio esa sonrisa que significa que algo estaba tramando antes de hacerme un gesto para bajar a la playa. Asentí antes de caminar hacia fuera. Ya descalza lo esperaba sobre la arena para caminar juntos.

Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron y caminamos a la par por la costa. Nos sentamos en la orilla olvidándonos de todo. Mirando el mar que casi no se percibía debido a la oscuridad proveniente del cielo. La luna apenas iluminaba la noche. Era perfecto estar aquí con él escuchando el sonido de las olas que me transportaban. Sintiéndome serena.

—Felicidades Señor Masen, lo ha hecho muy bien —afirmé mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la llevaba a sus labios.

—Gracias nena, hoy ha sido un día muy largo —susurró afirmándome contra su torso.

—Sí, es cierto —asentí a sus palabras.

—¿Dónde dejaste la alianza esta vez, Isabella? — preguntó divertido.

—Mierda… —maldije sonoramente, nuevamente se me había vuelto a olvidar. Edward estalló en carcajadas. Era encantador escucharlo.

—Te amo Isabella, eres mi vida ahora… Mi corazón late tan rápido que puedo sentirme vivo y dichoso por ello —declaró en mi oído.

—Y yo a ti mi niño, mi ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía —susurré sobre sus labios antes de lanzarnos en un beso abrazador de los que no quieren tener final.


End file.
